


Essence of Desire

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slight Dirty Talk, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Luhan has had an intense crush on one of his school's Kingkas that just so happened to be Oh Sehun...but he was too afraid to confess to the latter that he likes him...until he mysteriously gets invited to the elder's 18th birthday party...





	Essence of Desire

 Oh Se Hun. Is. Xi Lu Han's everything. His entire world. His destiny. If fate ever allowed the two to officially cross paths. But they have been going to the same high school since forever and the elder still has no clue of his existence what so ever! How can you confess your feelings to someone who doesn't even know that you even exist?

It's no secret that Luhan ogles the other teen thoroughly ever time he gets the chance to see him. By Sehun's bestfriends Kim Jongin and Park Chanyeol. The two of them had grown tired of Sehun's weaseling around and settling for rude offensive bitchy females that just conniving whores in their eyes.

They wanted their bestfriend to find the right person for him like they each had with their own boyfriends, Do Kyungsoo and Byun Baekhyun. They wanted someone sweet, innocent, and kind for him. Someone like Xi Luhan. The completely sweet opposite of him. So the four of them gathered together with a preferred plan in mind.

Sehun's 18th birthday was that weekend and his parents were letting him throw a huge house party to celebrate it with his school mates. He'd placed his bestfriends in charge of the main invitations for the party. Together they all deviously smirked at one another. It was time to put their plan in to action. Oh Se Hun will no longer mingle with the likes of money-grubbing gold-digging whores. Only Chanyeol had placed the invite in the right locker that morning of course.

Gazing at the invitation he'd retrieved from his locker earlier that morning, Luhan grabbed the hair dye he'd bought from the local corner store near where he lived. Placing the piece of elegantly designed paper down he opened the dye box to begin dying his natural hair tone a different color. A few hours later, Luhan stood in front of his floor-length mirror almost not recognizing the person reflecting back at him in the mirror's glint.

With a wicked smile in place upon his pretty pink lips, Luhan got himself ready for the party hoping that no one from his school would ever recognize him. He left his home using his cousin's pure black motorcycle after he'd begged him to borrow it. He arrived at the party 15 minutes later stopping the bike in front of the front door to Sehun's parents' mansion.

He turned off the bike never noticing the crowd of eyes floating over to him when he began to take off the helmet he wore shaking his perfectly dyed honey blond hair out as he does. He was about to get off the bike when a hand reached out to help him off properly. Shock coursed through him when he found out that hand belonged to Oh Se Hun himself. Who was glancing down at him but he schooled his expression well knocking the hand politely away from himself as he got off the motorcycle.

"You don't seem to like help very much, do you?" Sehun asked drawing his hand back by his side as he stared at the beautiful blond haired boy before him.

"No, I think that my case is the exact opposite of that statement." Luhan cheekily replied standing at the elder's side after placing the helmet back on top of the motorcycle.

"Are you sure about that?" Sehun teased amused by the other hoping that the pretty boy took the bait of his charming words.

"As sure as I'll ever be, Mr. Birthday Boy." Luhan retorted with a pretty smirk over his pink lips before he left the elder standing alone as he went inside the mansion to join the rest of the party guests. Sehun smiled at the disappearing form of his new arrival. So this night wasn't going to be a total waste of his time after all.

Luhan flocked through the sea of people ignoring the looming figure of his long time crush following close behind him. He made his way to the dance area. Which was already crowded with happily dancing guests but he didn't care. He just wanted to release some of the pent up nerves he's been feeling since he'd first met Oh Se Hun.

He slipped through the dancing bodies finding a good spot to blend in with the crowd. He began swaying his lithe slender hips to the beat as a sexy song blast from the DJ's speakers. He could feel Sehun's intense slid all over his body but he continued to ignore him. Even going as far as to grab a random guy to grind his ass up against. He moaned as the guy's hands traveled the length of his body with his face in the crook of his neck imaging that it was Sehun.

He danced with the guy until very the end of the song. They parted ways afterwards with Sehun still following behind him. Gaze locked on him like an actual predatory animal out in the wild. He shivered at that notion. It was one he had not expected. Yet, with a playful smile, he made his way up the mansion's staircase with Sehun still close behind.

He knew that he was most likely driving Sehun crazy. Insane even with his scandalous behavior tonight. But he found that he didn't mind that at all. He loved receiving the attention he's always craved from Sehun. Even if it's only for one night.

He managed to find Sehun's bedroom. He opened the door to the room stepping inside with Sehun following right behind him. His eyes gazed upon his crush's bedroom for the first and probably the last time just as Sehun shut the doom behind them. In the next second he heard the click of the door's lock indicating to him that Sehun had locked the door so that they may not be disturbed by anyone else at the party.

He turned to face him to see Sehun leaning against the door looking the part of his best dream and staring at him with deep hooded brown eyes. At that sight alone, Luhan felt his knees tremble and his heartbeat pick up. This was it! His moment to confess to the elder.

Sehun was staring creepily at Luhan. And following him around like an love arrow struck creeper that he knew was. But he just couldn't help himself. Not when the most beautiful male creature he had ever seen was right in front of him inside of his bedroom sitting at the edge of his bed looking the part of a regal angel. Truly in his opinion.

He pushed himself away from door after making sure to lock it with Luhan's following his every move as he leaned back against the bed in an almost smuggish like manner. He waltzed right over to him until he was standing right before him. Their eyes locked to each other's gaze intensely.

He made his way over to Luhan and sat on the bed beside him. He leaned in to Luhan's side trying to press his head in between the juncture of Luhan's neck and shoulder but Luhan smoothly pushed him away to firmly straddle his lap. The elder's harden erection right under his ass. Sehun bit at his bottom, excitement for the night ahead of him bubble its way up the base of his throat.

Luhan slowly moving his hips in small circles over the elder's aching bulge, "What do you want, Sehunnie?"

Sehun stammered back his reply, "Y-you... I-I want you, every bit of you right fucking now."

Luhan easily teased him, loving the effect he had over the elder male, "Do you think that you deserve someone like me, Sehunnie? Because I'm not really sure about that."

Sehun countered a little more smoothly this time around even though Luhan still basically dry humping him, "What can I do to convince you that I do?"

Luhan whispered as he rocked his hips a little harder on Sehun's lap, "I don't know. It should be something sexual that you've never done with anyone else before? Yeah, I think that works. What haven't you done with anyone else before, Sehunnie? Don't say it out loud, I want you to show me what you haven't done before sexually.

"Oh, you know I will. You can count on it." Sehun hissed tossing Luhan of his lap, pressing his body down fully on one the beneath his own. Then in the next few seconds, he was stripping Luhan's clothes completely from off his body, keeping his own clothes still on. Afterwards he began maneuvering the younger's body the way he wanted it to be positioned on the bed. Ass up, face down, presenting Luhan's body to him like the greatest gift there ever was.

Sehun got off the bed for a moment to quickly grab a small bottle of vanilla flavored lube from one of his nightstand's draws. He came back on to the bed quickly there after. Soon his hands were softly caressing the perk backside of Luhan. He presses his fingernails in to the supple flesh of Luhan rear with the younger arching his back with the slight sensation of pain.

He slowly spread open Luhan's cheeks gaze instantly locking on to his target of the moment. He slightly leaned in to it letting his breath trickling on to Luhan's pink trimmed pucker. The younger releasing a soft gasp from in between his parted lips underneath him.

He pulled away then at the shuddering anticipation drumming his own body at what they- he was about to do. He leaned enough to uncap the bottle of lubricant pouring a generous amount over Luhan's twitching hole. The younger's breath hitching at the cold feeling of the lube on his unused flesh. A second later, Sehun was coating his rock hard throbbing cock and some of his own fingers in the cold sweet scented substance with a longing intake of air.

Bringing his lube covered up to Luhan crest, Sehun began to play the slippery wetness there, pushing one of  his fingers within the younger to slip some of the lube inside of him. He watched when Luhan's back bowed at the initial shock of it- of his finger being placed deep inside of him for the very first time. He chuckled at his cutely enticing reaction, leaning in to kiss the small of his quivering back, the younger muffling his sounds with one of Sehun's own pillows as he clutched the bed's duvet.

He moved back moving his slicked finger inside of Luhan, in and out, over and over again until he was stretched enough to add a second finger beside the first one. Luhan gasped at that one with Sehun beginning to scissor his fingers within him in a somewhat faster pace than antecedently. Soon a third finger joined the other two with Luhan crying out at the sudden stretch of all three of his fingers working him open, his face lifted from the pillow with his scream

Sehun ignored Luhan's cry and the jolt it sent straight to his cock as he continued to work him apart until Luhan's rim was stretched enough for him. He removed his fingers from younger's heat to gaze at Luhan's gaping hole as it twitched with unrestrained need, inside an arousing pink. He moved forward sticking out his tongue letting it catch at the younger's with every soft lick of his tongue, the younger mewling wistfully underneath him from the slight stimulation he had caused, need almost spilling over within the both of them. He loved the taste of him. His natural taste and the flavored of the lube. Both complimented one another

Luhan let out a breathy moan at the feel of Sehun's tongue sliding over his thoroughly stretched rim. His hands balling tightly in to the duvet beneath them when Sehun's tongue finally made it's was inside of heat. His body shivered more with each stoke made against his soft virginal inner walls. His hips bucking against the elder's tongue as he steadily whimpered beneath him

Sehun groaned lifting himself up from the younger boy feeling the tightening in his loins, his cock aching with his need. He reached out a hand to steady Luhan beneath him pushing the younger's hips up a little bit more in order for him to properly mount him. Then he lined the already slicked head of his at Luhan's greedily contracting entrance, pressing slowly yet gently inside of the younger until the rim gave way to his cock. He seated himself inside of Luhan's tight ring of muscles, feeling pulsating wetness of insides with his aching cock for the first time. Hopefully not the last time. The younger's insides hot around him.

It didn't take long for Luhan to adjust to the feel of Sehun's cock and for Sehun to slowly begin to move within him. And that after everything was a blur to them from there on. They moved perfectly in sync with one another. Luhan moaning softly beneath elder, Sehun grunting above the younger. Luhan was now on his back, legs wrapping around Sehun's hips as he deeply rammed inside of him. His nails digging in to Sehun's back, moans of need and want spilling from his parted lips before they are covered by Sehun's own.

"S-sehunnie~" Luhan moaned as Sehun moved his expert hips to meet his whining out his name he as rolled his hips against him in order to receive the level of friction that he desired from his the elder's hard body.

"What do you want, Lulu? Tell me all that you desire of me." Sehun grunted, the younger easily falling apart beneath him with amusement lacing his voice. He had ceased all movement in order to tease the other. His eyes searched for a response from the beautiful flushed face beneath his gaze.

"I-I want you t-to~ Aah~ m-move inside of me again! Please~" Luhan moaned out when Sehun pulled out just a bit then slammed forward with the roll of his hips against him releasing his own groan at the tightening feel of Luhan's core restricting deliciously around his throbbing cock. His lips moving slowly over the flesh of Luhan's neck, teeth teasing the skin there after he does. Loving how Luhan's words could barely leave his parted lips as he sensually moaned for him.

"You are the best Birthday gift for me aren't! Admit it! You were made for me, made for this, made to take my cock deep inside of you. Made only for me!" Sehun snarled to the beautiful moaning mess crying out in pleasure beneath him.

"Y-yes! Aaah~ Made only for you! S-sehun!" Luhan mewled in response digging his nails in to the flesh of the elder's back when he finally pressed on the place that made him envision the heavenly stars above behind his closed eyelids.

Sehun mashed that spot over and over, again until he could feel a tight coiling sensation build up in the pit of his stomach and Luhan's rectum tightening harshly around his cock. He jostled his hips forward hard, smacking his balls against his lover on impact. Then pulled his cock out until only the mushroom tip remained inside of him before slamming back in to home, again and again

This is what they wanted, what they both needed, as their bodies clashed together bringing them closer to the brink. Over and over, again and again. The edge, an eager cliff for them to tip over and let the world go for a few euphoric seconds, or minutes on their bodies' compatibility, however long it will last. And finally with one last hard slam of his hips, Sehun came deep inside of Luhan in hot gushes of cum with the younger following suit beneath him, cumming over both of their stomachs.

Soon after that the only sound in the entire bedroom was their rushed breathing as they tried to gather their wits back about them. They could nothing else like washing off and dressing up again in order to return to Sehun's birthday party that was still currently going on. Sehun slid out of Luhan's core after his cock had been completely milked of his essence within him. Then he fell to his the younger boy's side pulling him gently in to his embrace cuddling him close to his own body as he wrapped his arms around his slender made waist. Luhan's head resting on his chest, his soft breathing indicating that the younger boy had already drifted off to sleep

Sehun relished in the knowledge that he'd tired the younger as he bent his head down in order to press a soft chaste kiss upon Luhan's forehead. He got up from the bed a few seconds later making sure that did not wake Luhan up as he does. He gathered his fallen clothes from the floor quickly dressing in them. Then with one more glance at Luhan, he the bedroom heading back to the party to end his birthday party and say his thanks to everyone for celebrating with him.

After he was gone, Luhan woke up from his little cat nap noticing that Sehun was gone. So he got up and grabbing his clothes heading in to Sehun's bathroom for a shower. After drying off and dressing back in his clothes, Luhan left Sehun's home as everyone was singing happy birthday horribly to him. He made his way home on the back of the motorcycle he arrived to the party on. Helmet in place.

He arrived home safely, putting the motorcycle in the garage before unlocking the front to his home and heading inside. He went straight in to his bedroom stripping his party clothes from his body in order to dress himself for bed. Then he left his bedroom to grab a quick snack eat and a bottom of water before he went to bed for the night. Upon entering him once again he slipped in to his bed underneath the warm duvet. He ate his snack and took a few gulps of water down before sleep and his tired eyes dragged him under.

In his sleep, he treated everything that happened with Sehun as one big wet dream. He knew that was all it would ever be. Oh Se Hun was way out of his league. They were two completely different domains in life and Luhan excepted that fact. Wholeheartedly. That they will forever be a dream. His secret dream.

The party was finally over. Both his friends and his guests were gone for the night. Save for one. So Sehun made his back towards his bedroom to spend the rest of his birthday time with his newly discovered angel. However on the return to his bedroom, he found that his angel had flown from the coop.

Sehun ignored the disappointed feeling deep in his gut and went in to his bathroom to a take a long drawn shower. Alone. After he was done, he called it an early night and went to bed with thoughts of his beautiful blond haired angel.

On that following Monday morning, the weekend having been over, he was greeted by his bestfriends in their school's parking lot. No one ever mentions anything about his long disappearance from his own birthday party and he glad and grateful for it. They all converse together like they on any other normal school day until his eyes catch a glimpse of a familiar dyed honey blond head of hair walking past their school's cheer team.

He focuses his attention that ignoring all of his friends watching the slender figure of his birthday conquest walk inside the main school building. And he's taking off after him much to the surprise of his friends. Without realizing it, he has zoomed past a lot of students and teachers following his only lead on his angel.

Fortunately for him, the boy he's diligently following behind finally enters one of the boy's bathrooms.  At that moment, Sehun takes the time to breathe properly and get himself together before he confronts the other boy about what had come to pass between the two of them at his birthday party over the weekend gone. He cooled himself before entering the bathroom behind him, eyes sighting the boy in his wet dreams standing in front of a bathroom sink staring in to it. He locks the main door before he takes a small step forward.

At the sound of a lock sliding in to place, Luhan's eyes glance away from the sink in front of him. His heart is beating a million miles per hour.  He couldn't believe what was happening right now. Air was fighting hard to get in to his lungs at the sight before him. His secret crush, Oh Se Hun was standing in the bathroom with him and he looked pissed the fuck off

Sehun hissed, brows furrowed with his building anger, "Care to explain why you left my place without so much as a good-bye or a see you later?"

Luhan gulped down as much air as he could before he answered the elder's question turning his back against the sink to lean on it, "When I woke up, you were already gone. So I figure that you just considered what we did as a one night stand sort of situation. That's why I left before the party was over. I didn't want the atmosphere to be tense because of what we did.

Sehun easily countered, "Why would you think that just because I left the room that I wasn't going to return. You should know that I take who I sleep or date seriously. I don't one night stands or sex without condoms. To which we did not use, if I remember correctly.

Luhan uttered cautiously remembering that he forgot to let Sehun know that he had been new to the thrill of sex before they actually had sex, "You don't have anything to fear from me. I was virgin that night after all.

Sehun grimace shocked by what he was hearing, yet proud to Luhan's first and most certainly last sexual partner, "You gave your virginity to me? A complete stranger! Why would do something crazy like that?"

Luhan let out on a soft whisper, "It's simple and you're not a complete stranger to me. I like- no, I love you. I have for the last two years actually. And I wanted to give my virginity to someone that I love."

Sehun retorted out in bewilderment, eyes blown wide with his shock, "You love me?"

Luhan nervously sputtered never noticing when Sehun boxed him in at the sink, "I know that this might sound crazy to you. So if you don't want me anywhere near you, I'll completely understand."

Sehun sighed pulling Luhan forcefully in to his embrace resting the younger boy's head upon his chest as he held him, "I thought I told you that I don't do one night stands. You're stuck with me now, Luhan."

Luhan pleaded in a grave and sedate manner, "You promise."

"I do. I promise. For now, you only need to about where I'm going to take you for our first official date since we did things a little backwards."

"O-okay." Luhan stammered in agreement with Sehun pressing a soft encouraging kiss to Luhan's forehead. Then he slipped a hand beneath Luhan's chin lifting his face to meet his own. Eyes locking on to one another's just before Sehun smoothed Luhan's lips to his own.


End file.
